


【てんいお】灼烧暴雨

by Zamuya017



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - La danse macabre (IDOLiSH7), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamuya017/pseuds/Zamuya017
Summary: 他们就躺在满地血污里做爱。
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Kujou Ten
Kudos: 1





	【てんいお】灼烧暴雨

**Author's Note:**

> 死舞paro  
> 卡巴内和维达边打边do  
> 没有后续/自行脑补意识流车

燃烧着暴雨和愤怒的粉色瞳孔被烧成痛苦的赤红，卡巴内静静地躺在地上凝望着维达，被砍断的右腿还在汩汩流血，左臂也痛得惊人。眼前的人撑着与他体型不符的高大巨斧重重地喘着粗气，额头上的新鲜伤口滴出的血无声砸在已经秽乱不堪的地板上，暗淡的红与新鲜的红扭曲地交缠在一起，就像已经在这里争斗到失去时间的他们。卡巴内已经不清楚自己断掉几次手臂，被拦腰砍断几次，又忍受了多久密密麻麻细咬啃噬的肢体重生，近千年没有怎么活动的躯体在如此短的时间内受到如此多夺命重创。即使是他也有点吃不消。不愧是黑绳夜行…他在心中默默感叹，这等战力比起当年的他也只增不减，第十二地区的荒凉贫瘠以最险恶的方式教会了当地人民生存之道。如果自己是全盛时期的国王，倒还很想和他势均力敌地打一架，但是现在…自己已经疏忽了绝大部分武艺，而对方看上去也已经到达极限精疲力竭，如果不是背负痛苦的意志堪堪维持着站立的力气想必也已经倒下。到此为止了，卡巴内叹气，然后开口，“停下吧，维达。”他淡淡地说，“你也知道是白费力气。不要再前进了。”对方低着头没有动作，卡巴内看不清他的表情，在内心再度叹气，想要再次开口劝说对方，但维达低垂着的头突然抬起，撑着的巨斧重又被他重重地剁在地上，他尖啸着发出癫狂的笑声：“哈哈哈哈…结束了？不，还没有，还没有结束！还远着呢！”巨斧被他丢在一旁，他步伐不稳地跌跌撞撞走向卡巴内。  
  
  
在后来更漫长的不死生涯中，卡巴内也没有忘记这一天。  
维达已经彻底失去理智，反而看上去恢复了冷静，他慢慢向卡巴内走过来时卡巴内已经有了很多猜测，亡命之徒的想法难以揣度，但无论是什么他都要拦住维达不让他去打扰前方现任天子和他们的商谈。维达慢慢逼近，他缓缓弯下身，揪住卡巴内的领子，强迫着将他拽起，然后狠命地咬上他的嘴唇，用撕咬猎物的态度和不见血不罢休的眼神。卡巴内被迫和他牙齿相撞生疼，在短暂的头脑发懵后很快也意识到了这个亡命之徒的意图。维达狠烈地撕扯他的唇瓣，直到嗅到铁锈血腥的熟悉感觉才放开卡巴内，把他摔到墙壁上。卡巴内受到撞击带来的强烈震荡，一时站立不稳，半蹲起身意图找回平衡时感到身前一片阴影复又压下来。是维达。他还没有善罢甘休。卡巴内短暂地慌了神。刚刚那个分明撕咬意味更重的暴力亲吻勉勉强强还在他的意识范围内，这个神经病暴力狂却还意犹未尽地再度走向他，要做些什么？维达逼近他，一只手掐住他的脖子把他抵在墙上——这个他熟悉，在他们不知时间的打架中维达也曾试图让他窒息；另一只手从下摆深入他的黑色长袍，手指慢慢攀上他的腰，开始对他进行温柔的爱抚——这是在干什么？！卡巴内彻底慌了神，他挣扎想要逃开维达的禁锢，喉头那双手却掐的更紧。“不要逃。”维达压低声音贴近卡巴内的耳边，含住他的耳垂轻轻吐气：“离结束还远着呢。”  
  
事情发展到这一步已经彻底失控，卡巴内艰难地喘着气，维达扼住他喉咙的左手粗暴有力，常年握斧的虎口生出老茧摩挲着他的颈部，强迫他半昂着头，光是维持顺畅的呼吸就需要不少的力气。在衣袍内作乱的右手游走到胸前，维达熟稔地揉捏起卡巴内的乳首，满意地听到对方喘着气发出变调的呻吟。“不要…不要碰那里…”卡巴内挣扎着泄露出微弱的反抗，他从来没有想过乳首被触碰也可以带来莫大的快感，但维达显然深谙此道，力度掌握的游刃有余，使卡巴内在羞耻和愤怒中屈辱地渴望更多，和窒息感升华的脑部空白的快感叠加在一起让他生平第一次被快感在折磨地要发疯。维达放开了掐住卡巴内的喉咙，他喘着气，双腿已经瘫软，维达趁机将膝盖抵入对方双腿间，朝卡巴内露出了略微挑衅的笑容：“还能讲你那些人生感叹的大道理吗？”


End file.
